Gail
by BasboBibbins
Summary: If all of this sounds extremely retarded for you, your IQ is probably over 80 and you should skip it; but in the other hand, if you're absolutely braindead, you can join me and be a part of my vision for this convoluted and unnecessarily huge prequel to Steven Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**GAIL**

 **Chapter 1: Climbing the mountain**

A Frilled Shark swims by as he's being watched through a dark window on a dark underwater structure by two big dark green eyes surrounded by red soft skin. "Doctor Prolagk!" –calls a voice from the back of the room, interrupting the creature's stare-

Dr. Prolagk: "yes? What is it?"

Ginger Red: "Would you like to welcome your new student at the teleportation room?".

Dr. Prolagk: "Most Certainly!"

/Then the student is teleported into the research facility to advance his studies and meet his masters/

Dr. Prolagk: "Hi, my name is Dr. Prolagk; I'm the current leader of the Earth's scientific observation team. You'll 'be joining me and my crew to create a report on the life on this planet"

Rogelio Rojas: "I'm absolutely looking forward to that, sir"

-Then Dr. Prolagk proceeds to start a series of holographic panels in order to explain to his new student some basics about his investigation-

Dr. Prolagk: "did you know there's intelligent life on this planet? We got ourselves a civilization"

Rogelio Rojas: "I had no idea; these are some really exciting news; especially considering the fact that there were only three intelligent organic life forms to our species's knowledge up to this moment"

Dr. Prolagk: "now that you mention that, we are pioneering a whole new approach to transorganism, but more on that later; for now let me educate you a bit on this human civilization." –He opens up an expository display with his holograms- "these are actually the mammalian creatures that our ancestors predicted would arise from the removal of the avian supremacy; back when they had the chance to save as much species from this planet as they could before it was hit by another celestial object." –he melancholically slides his finger to bring up the next stage of his presentation- "To think they couldn't possibly evolve together, but now more than likely they will be friends; avians and mammals from this same planet. It is also time for them to know about this place ...their place of true origin"

Rogelio Rojas: "that will be a huge moment in organic history, sir"

Ginger Red: -rushes in, interrupting the conversation- "We have another teleportation coming in, sent by our supreme council; get ready!"

Another red alien arrives, but this one is heavily armored, with a jetpack on his back and holding a weapon; it's a red alien soldier.

Dr. Prolagk: "welcome to our lab... is there anything wrong?"

The soldier: -coldly removes his stare from Dr. Prolagk to Ginger Red and says- "Dr. Ginger Red, execute order 33"

Ginger Red: "oh! ..r..right away sir" –tries to act quickly in his nervous disorientation-

Rogelio Rojas: "What is going on, Dr. Prolagk?"

Dr. Prolagk: "yes. What is going on, Ginger Red?"

Ginger Red: -opens a giant door leading to an open dark room while taking his time to answer- "I'm afraid we have to mobilize the wolves for momentary surface takeover, sir"

Dr. Prolagk: "What are you talking about? You know I won't allow anything of the sort!" –says as his tone is getting angry while trying to approach Ginger Red but is immediately stopped by the soldier with a controlled push of his rifle-

The soldier: "Stay right there, professor. Same goes to you, kid" –forcing Dr. Prolagk and Rogelio to remain cornered close to the looking glass without trying any moves-

Dr. Prolagk: "I knew the wolves were being trained ...for ..something; I just never got to know exactly what"

Rogelio Rojas: "what are wolves? Sir?" –asks while a bunch of them enter the dark room next to them, barely being visible as they seem to grab weapons placed for them inside cabinets on the walls-

Dr. Prolagk: "that's what I meant when talking about taking transorganism in a whole new direction; we've been experimenting on species from this planet, trying to make them more complex, hopefully achieving intelligence. At first we tried on dolphins and whales; we thought they were more likely to form a civilization since they were so close to intelligence; but wolves proved far more successful. So.. wolves are just an animal from this planet, son. I hope that answers your question"

The soldier: -comically breaks from thinking too hard about it by regaining his serious look and gripping his gun tighter aimed towards the scientists- 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Orb Keepers.**

A bus stops in the middle of the road, only one passenger was aboard; Mary Sue, a minority woman perfect in every conceivable way ...except she's thinking about suicide. She has to climb one of these mountains until she finds a deadly place to jump from, but in the way, she's stopped by South American Guerilla terrorists and restrained.

Mary Sue wakes up to gunshots and manly screams of war, she looks around the tight wooden space she's captive in, but realizes that she could use the commotion to scape unnoticed; so she manages to untie herself given she is just so great, and proceeds to open the door and walk out. She then realizes she can't make it far unarmed and without killing some dudes first, luckily she finds a weapon; but as she starts kicking some serious ass (even though she's slightly overweight. Yeah, I guess an action heroin can be overweight; like, why not? Stop body shamming her, you hetero normative pigs) she takes a moment to notice who the terrorist are fighting, but she cannot believe her eyes; the most bizarre thing is taking place.

Mary: "are those... wolves? ...with guns?" –she asks to herself in disbelief-

Then she realizes that they are also hostile towards her and proceeds to also kill a bunch of those. But then, as she walks in between two big rocks in a moment of quiet; her weapon is kicked away as she is only able to see the leg that kicked it, so what follows next is an all-out melee fight.

Mary: -gasps and leaves the tight space charging towards her aggressor with a punch-

?: "is that all you got?" –cockily tries her-

Mary: "try me, bitch!"

?: "my name is Karoll Vizuet, humans don't stand a chance against the Red Lords" –attacks her again with more kicks and punches-

Mary: "Ouch! What do you want from us?" –fights back with all her might-

Karoll: "We wish to draft you and make you fight our war" –breathes heavily still fighting fiercely- "not you specifically though ...you're gonna die RIGHT NOW!" –launches a heel kick to her skull, rendering her stunned to the ground-

Mary: -lays there for a while, letting Karoll Vizuet approach her with murderous steps; but when she's close enough, Mary wraps her ankles around her neck and spins her towards unconsciousness against a rock-

Mary Sue then stares at Karoll unconscious and thinks to herself: "I could kill her right now, but she's female and girls must look after each other; GIRL POWER, YAY!" –then she sister-fists her paw on the ground and leaves-

A sniper aims his rifle at something and is very focused with his shot, but is suddenly interrupted.

Mary: "stop right there!" –aims her weapon at him-

Snoipur: -lets his rifle rest on the rock in front of him and puts his hands up as surrender-

Mary: "you are one of them.. who got me captured"

Snoipur: "I'm sorry, I swear I had nothing to do with it, but; if you'd be so kind ...and let me grab my weapon back"

Mary: -aims more menacingly using her iron sight- "and why on earth would I do that?"

Snoipur: "I think there's an alien approaching this position"

Mary: "an alien?" –then the alien peaks from the other side of the rock, making Mary instantly aim at him with her amazing reflexes-

Dr. Prolagk: "DON'T SHOOT! We come in peace.. well, at least I do; and so does my apprentice, who went into hiding. My name is Dr. Prolagk, I came as soon as I knew there was a chance for me to help humans; please, allow me to be of assistance"

Snoipur: "are you... gonna trust the alien?"

Mary: "shut up, mansplainner! You probably are prejudgeous against him because he is so short. Do you have anything against dwarfs? You habilist? Also, his skin is red. Do you have anything against red people? ...Aliens?"

Snoipur: "WHAT? no..." –denies with a concerned Mark Wahlberg expression-

Mary: "how will you assist us? Little friend? If.. you're ok with me calling you that"

Dr. Prolagk: "fist I should tell you the story of my people"

Mary: "please do oh wise one" 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Story Of His People**

Our ancestors from millions upon millions of years ago were reasonably similar to us, but different enough to be a completely different species; for instance, they were slim and tall. Proud mighty warriors, deadly killers and their own worst enemies, but something beyond ourselves was keeping us at endless conflict; something unimaginably complex and powerful. They were our gods, they could change matter, being able to manipulate it at the subatomic level; their whole bodies were made out of incredibly versatile individually sufficient cells; but that's a recent observation. However, their Orb Keeper generally chooses to make them take consistent forms with compromisable integrity; which has a breaking point that when reached, it sends all the "magic" (term to describe their irreducible particles while loose) back to the orb of its corresponding batch. Now, orbs and batches are their own whole subject but allow me to summarize it; the magic beings are separated by batches, meaning the groups we've observed unable to use each other's magic since it corresponds to its own orbs; now, the orbs seem to be a central processing unit for each batch. We only know of two batches, they were the ones playing with us like grubs with blue ants; it's impossible to know if they ever had an original shape since they can take any, but when we first saw them, they were mostly hairy monsters, meaning monsters with a huge body of hair.

One day, they all disappeared and were never heard from again. And so much time passed, it was getting impossible to believe they ever existed to the next generations; but thanks to that, our civilization was able to grow, and because our wars were mandated by the Magics; we were very united once we could live in peace. We conquered space trouble, which allowed us to find a tribal civilization in our star system, which we called "Protistos" Since then we've looked after them, proving to ourselves that we will never be tyrannical to others, like the Magics were to us. We also found earth tens of millions of years ago, in where we decided to intervene in regards to an environmental disaster that took place. We've thrived and helped others thrive; we've kept our civilization alive for an unthinkable amount of time, all thanks to our unity and progress. But now, the Magics are back, with new forms and threads; probably forcing our government to go back to the chaos, to hurt other species, to turn back to the old ways ...the old ways of the Reds ...our inescapable reality.

Now.. there is an Orb Keeper at the top of this mountain. The Orb Keepers can decide what the magic will be, and how much of it will be what; they can use the same magic to create many Magic soldiers or a single big one, or even incorporate it to themselves. He only brought 4 magic guards, a decent amount of magic; although any amount is an unstoppable force; especially when being that close to their Orb Keeper. Now we shall climb down this mountain and warn the human civilization not to fight back ..it is futile.

Mary: -looks down shadowing her face and clenches her fist- "no... We shall fight, and we shall do it right now. Only you and me Snoipur; no time to call for reinforcements, unless you want me to do it alone, there should be no problem"

Snoipur: "are you crazy? Are you outta your mind?" –sighs deeply holding his rifle close to his chest- "fuck it! Let's go. Count me in"

Dr. Prolagk: "if that's the case, I can't let you go alone; you might need my advice somewhere along the way. And I won't help anyone letting you die" –climbs Mary Sue's shoulder-

Mary: "ALRIGHT!" let's get this party started.

Dr. Prolagk: "But you're still just a human; you could be transhuman. Learn the ways of transorganism ..and transcend beyond the organic life form that you are; you can enhance yourself in any way beyond your wildest dreams. For now, you can take this serum of invisibility and become a better match to the Magics and other threads you might find; but later on you could keep adding more power to your being, be it in the way of more genetic alterations or mechanical body parts; there's no limit to what a transorganic individual can be. If you take this now, you'll be altering your core genetic structure; thereby, becoming a transhuman forever"

(Mary Sue got Invisibility Level 1 [can go invisible for a certain amount of time with its respective cool down period]) 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Delivering The Final Blow  
** Mary Sue, Snoipur and Dr. Prolagk stop before a suspicious looking village, too quiet for its own good, when suddenly; massive creatures with guns jump on the rooftops while others reveal themselves stepping to the side of the buildings.

Dr. Prolagk: "Protistos... no!" –sighs in disapproval- "why are we using them? They're noble people; this is too low"

Mary: "Do I kill them though?"

Dr. Prolagk: "oh yeah! Absolutely"

Mary Sue and Snoipur proceed to try and take them out (Protistos have a big low rate firering machine gun-like cannon; it does massive damage, but it cannot be reloaded and carries only 40 projectiles; once it runs out; the Protisto would throw it and charge at their enemy in an attempt to destroy them with their scary claws) but as the battle develops, some Red Alien soldiers come to assist the Protistos (Red Alien Soldiers all have Jetpacks and move constantly attacking from the air). Once they defeat what appeared to be that whole enemy unit; a building in the village explodes in flames, and from the smoke, another Protisto Warrior emerges. (It's a fire Protisto; he has the power of lighting his bullets on fire and throwing unlimited fire balls as incendiary grenades. Also, his melee attacks catch his victims in fire)

Dr. Prolagk: "huh? WATCH OUT! That's a fire Protisto! ..oh! you killed it; see if you can take its fire element. Elements are incredibly versatile and compatible with your transorganic abilities"

Mary: "how can I make it work alongside my invisibility power?"

Dr. Prolagk: "for that you need invisibility level 2. You can upgrade your powers by drinking synthetic blood from a container like this one" –pulls it out showing it off- "I didn't give it to you before, since it would have been no use given you hadn't had an elemental power yet"

(Mary Sue got Invisibility level 2: When disappearing, she blasts an elemental radius; allowing for an effective scape or simply adding more damage in a dynamic shifty combat) (Mary Sue got the element of fire; it grants her a rage period in which she can make all her bullets catch targets on fire but it has also a longer cool down. Can have elemental applications for different powers; also, some of her hair is red now)

Snoipur: "hey, check out that giant warehouse at the top of this fucking mountain... looks so abandoned and creepy" –shivers cuz men are cowards-

Dr. Prolagk: "I sense the most powerful kind of magic presence... an Orb Keeper. No organic life form has ever been able to destabilize one; they are at the center of their power, making them almost immune to all damage"

Mary: "I have to try it.. for the freedom of your species and mine. Even if I haven't fought any other or lesser kind of magic life form"

Snoipur: "okay, I'll stay outside; so that you won't be surprised inside by someone else coming in. Also, what are you doing after defeating the magic Orb Keeper Mary Sue?"

Mary: "sorry, I'm not into dudes... can't stop thinking about that wolf girl tho"

/Dr. Prolagk climbs down Mary Sue and they walk through the silent and echoed place until a white blinding light appears before them/

White Crocodile: "HAHAHAHA! I was itching to meet our new pets; and one of them just walked into my office. I must say, an interesting new form for us to assimilate one day. Let me just get this traitor out of the way"

Dr. Prolagk: "If you strike me down, I shall..." –is interrupted by the orb being thrown at him, causing him to disintegrate-

Mary: "NOO!" –starts shooting at White Crocodile but he laughs it off and sends her through a window with another throw of his orb, breaking her ribcage and then everything goes white for her-

Mary: "J..Jesus? ...is that you?"

Jesus: "Yes, my child"

Mary: "well, I guess this is the end of my atheism then. Wait a second, is that Zeus over there?"

Jesus: "Yes, he is"

Zeus: "Hi"

Mary: "is that Shiva, and Vishnu and Odin? Okay, what the fuck is going on?"

Zeus: "We are the human gods"

Mary: "and you're all real! This isn't suspicious at all..." –folds her arms sassily-

Zeus: "We wish to add speed to your movement, increase your health and show you how to keep doing it... and also give you Level 1 Shield. For you to defeat White Crocodile"

Mary: "Okay, let's get it over with, I guess"

Amon Ra: "save the humens; only you can do it, Mary Sue"

Mary: "ugh!" –grunts with an annoyed expression-

(Mary sue got Level 1 Shield: it takes 50 damage total but only absorbing a third of it [will probably always die before the shield depletes]; it regenerates during a period of staying away from damage)

/Mary Sue is put back in White Crocodile's temporary lair/

White Crocodile: "back for more?"

White Crocodile has a battle shield in his hand and his orb in the other; he attacks by throwing his orb, which bounces a couple times from the walls; he also charges a lot and creates energy waves when jumping. Defeating him is all skill now and nonstop movement.

After defeating White Crocodile, Mary sue observes the orb floating while spinning quickly as a body of white magic closes in towards it; she realizes it's probably White Crocodile or something else trying to form around the orb; so she shoots the orb until it breaks as her first response. As it breaks, it sends a deafening wave of sound all around it, and Mary watches perplexed as all the magic that was white, turns pink; something else is happening but before she gets to see it, she is pulled away by the "human gods" who talk to her once again.

Yahweh: "You just have achieved something no other organic being has. You are truly special; you've proven to be capable of standing up against the Magics, with the first one you encountered being an Orb Keeper no less"

Mary: "How do I know you aren't Magics yourselves?"

Yahweh: "...uh" –the gods look awkwardly at each other- "anyway; since the future of organic life can only count on you, we've decided to send you different places at different moments in time. You won't get to experience these upcoming eras linearly; since the order you will be visiting them is in order of challenge. You'll only be at a time and place you are powerful enough to take, and as you get more powerful; we shall send you to the next place. Good luck, and we bless you!"

Mary: "wait... what?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**GAIL: THE LEGEND OF THE SHIP DOWNTAKER  
** **  
CHAPTER 5: The Human Trade**

Mary: "So there I was, 50 years in the future; in The Fall Era, as they so told me. I looked through the hatch as soon as it opened, to see a new planet for the first time in my life; something unimaginable, let alone a planet with life and a breathable atmosphere. But it was extremely cloudy and foggy; it was beautiful though. I was in a huge ship with an army, but they told me there were even bigger ships to behold; I had no idea what to expect, except for probably lots of fighting, I guessed; so in the mean time I could either try and make new friends or explore the ship until it lands"

If Mary Sue went up deck, she would find two officers talking; they would tell her to go back down with the others; if she refused, one of them would claim that she got space madness, pull out his pistol and shoot her.

Mary: -sits down next to a big and muscular looking blonde woman at lunch time- "h..hi, you amm... come around here often?"

Skyla: "hahaha! You're a funny little one, aren't you? My name's Skyla Baeb. What's your name?"

Mary: "uh.. my name is Mary Sue. Do you know where are we going or... what are we doing? I'm afraid I didn't pay much attention"

Skyla: "No, it's okay; a lot of us are still confused about the human trade project. Basically, all of us here agreed to give up our freedom in order to save planet earth. It's not as bad as it sounds; we're still the same soldiers with nothing to lose; only this time, they can sell and buy us at any given time... think of it as a mix between mercenaries and.. slave soldiers. In fact.. forget about mercenaries; we are straight up slave soldiers. But I guess you also agreed to it since you're here and all, right?"

Mary: "...right! so ammm.. how would this help Earth?"

Skyla: "I have no idea. Hey! What's your combat role? I'm a Gunner. They told me I could be a Heavy if I underwent the transorganic process, but I don't need that stuff; I don't know if you can tell, but I'm though as nails, rougher than the rest of them, the best of them. Anyway, the way I see it; transorganism is for pussies" –whispers with a secretive hand gesture, looking suspiciously around with a silly expression-

Mary: "I don't... think I have an established combat role. I don't even have any weapons ...Where are my weapons?" –looks worried-

Skyla: "Don't worry, none of us have any weapons yet; the birds will give them to us later. Just make your mind about it before we get there" –pats her unintentionally roughly on the back while getting up her chair to an attention stand-

Commander Dickhead: "Form up, everyone! We'll be marching orderly approximately a mile from the gate. That shall strike a good first impression on our buyers"

Mary: -thinks silently to herself while in formation- "Birds? ...Anyway; combat role... combat role... let's see. Oh..! Snoipur; he must have died thousands of years ago. Wait! I only traveled forward in time 50 years. Whatever, he must be dead anyway; he was too stupid to grow old, especially during what I'll assume was 50 years of constant war. In his honor, I shall take a sniper combat role; yeah, it is decided"

_°_

Mary: "That gate opened before all those troops, slowly shining light over them; star light from another world, and there it was; a vast lively forest. Everything was so beautiful, it made it extremely hard to keep your sight straight; you just wanted to look around in awe like a tourist. There were birds ahead, jumping and flying from branch to branch on those huge trees, flapping their wings, scratching them with their beaks. But as we got closer; those birds turned out to be bigger than they appeared, and more clothed.

Then there came the moment to meet him, Featherick the second; the Avian prince..."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Decisions**

Featherick: "hello Humans, welcome to Schlapente; home planet of the Avian race. Well, not entirely; as we all know; the Red aliens have revealed some of their secrets in recent history ...the rest may remain buried after their tragic extinction. Anyway, it is incredibly delightful to all of us to meet our cousins; members of a civilization from our ancestral world, who's animal ancestors evolved alongside ours. Your planet is our genetic place of origin; therefore, we are more than happy to provide the help you need to save it. And, when there's peace on Schlapente; I shall personally visit Earth. Now, Minister; have you brought to us the army we asked in exchange for the Terraformers?"

Ass McCunt: "Yes, your highness; these are some of the best human warriors on the universe, trained and ready for your commands. They are yours until they die" –bows-

Featherick: "Perfect; Keychain, do you mind loading the Terraformers in the Human's ship? Hehe, these devices are too heavy for any of us; besides, this is faster than doing it with a helicopter"

Ass McCunt: -watches Keychain perform his command in awe- "uh.. my prince, if you don't mind me asking; I don't think many of us humans have learned about this species yet.."

Featherick: "Oh! Clock and Keychain are my personal body guards for now; they take care of me while the Royal Guard is with the princess in Magic Island. They are synthetic beings created by the Red aliens; prototypes, and The Ship Down Taker's sidekicks. Hehehe, just kidding; they three make a wonderful team"

Ass McCunt: "The Ship Down Taker? Y..your highness?"

Featherick: "Yeah, he's the whole reason we got a rebellion; the rebellion my new army will help us fight. They don't want us playing with Magic, and even if they live in our smallest continent, they have the largest population by far ...it won't continue to be as bad of a problem now"

Ass McCunt: "This has been an honor, my prince. I shall go back to Earth with the Terraformers now. To lead the human army, you should always go through Colonel Dickhead; he's their trustworthy leader"

Featherick: "The Reds's intervention has raised you to the space age. I'll assume you'll act like a space species and be smarter than needing Terraformers on your own planet from now on. And about Colonel Dickhead's command, I'm afraid the army will be split into two; one half is gonna stay near my palace, the other half will be sent to my city, Featherlin; The commander can go lead that group but I'll assign an Avian general for the ones watching after me for the time being."

_°_

Leo: "uh, hello! They got a human guy to do this, huh?"

Weapon Distribution Guy: "I'm doing this outta love for our avian overlords. What's your combat role gonna be?"

Leo: "well, I'm a trained Crewman"

WDG: "Designated driver, huh? You're staying in the palace area. Now, I present to you the Tommy Wiseau gun; it will tear you apart" –grins- "it's the highest caliber, strongest puncher of the smg's; making up for its inferior fire rate and mobility; but it's the perfect crewman weapon by kind of being a small rifle. Unless... you just want a taser" –grins more, raising his eyebrow suggestively-

Leo: "are you... trying to make me take a taser instead of a gun?"

Skyla Baeb: "hey punk, what do you have for me?"

WDG: "hey big lady, what's your combat role?"

Skyla: "Gunner, skinny"

WDG: "how didn't I see it coming? You're assigned to stay in the palace area. Well, I got the Fuck Yeah MG ...or, you can take a small taser as a replacement for your pistol and an extra-large one, it's more like an electric machinegun that you can attach to vehicles and fire from an stationary position by using its bipod, just like the Fuck Yeah MG; but this one is useful for making any vehicle's weapon systems useless for a generous amount of time as soon as you make enough hits; it won't take much though, depends on the vehicle; but don't fire it against infantry, you might hurt them, so use your small taser for that instead." –grins smugly again-

Skyla: -stands there baffled for a while- "...WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Why wouldn't I want to hurt enemy infantry? WHY WOULD I TAKE TASERS INSTEAD OF GUNS?"

_°_

Lazar Rankovic: "greetings comrade!"

WDG: "Combat role?"

Lazar: "I'm a pilot, my friend"

WDG: "Well, you could take the Glück Automatic Pistol; OOOOOOOORRRRRRR" –derpy face while leaning unnecessarily forward on his desk bar- "you could take a small taser" –stops leaning forward but now has a silly smile- "Oh! But if you take the taser, you'll be given aircraft armed only with electric projectiles and missiles that disable other vehicle's weaponing systems; don't attack infantry with it. Also, you're going to the city"

Lazar: "...why would I want the taser then?"

_°_

WDG: "Sniper, huh? You're serving in the city. Let's see; I got the Maverick Cheyawp. It is beautifully high powered and you can even load anti-vehicle rounds in it; this rifle fires many kinds of bullets"

Mary: "like those tranquillizing darts over there? I think I'll take a bunch of those"

WDG: "woah there! I think I'll save those for the other snipers"

Mary: "WHAT? Why can't I have them? Does this have anything to do with me being a woman? You sexist PIG!"

WDG: "what? Do you feel like you have killed enough already? It is too late for you to have a pacifist run; but your friends can have their pacifist runs if they want. Besides, the future of organic life in the universe depends on you killing... killing a lot, Mary Sue"

Mary: "How do you know my name..? p...pacifist runs?"

WDG: "electricity may be their element, but you have your own elements; and it will never be one of them"

(Stunning is the act of zapping an enemy with electricity enough to have him enter a period of inactivity; he can be cuffed or ran away from during this period. {cuffing can be undone by his team mates} Stunning runs a blue strip through the target's health bar that starts from the bottom or the opposite side of depletion; {getting hurt} it takes to turn all health blue for the target to be stunned. If the target is hurt, it will take less electricity to stun them; likewise, it can also be stunned by hurting it just enough so that its health reaches the line between red and blue. This applies to organic, transorganic and synthetic life forms; the orb keeper destroys his stunned soldiers to get the magic back. If a magic batch doesn't have an orb keeper; individuals won't be destroyed when stunned. Darts are an instant stun {for the most part}) 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Giant Fuck You Laser. Part 1  
**  
A MacHumvee stops in a checkpoint surrounded by sandbags, trenches and a command post in the middle of the jungle. Then the doors open and three characters step out of the vehicle (an avian alien and two humans).

Leo: "this is very far from the palace; I thought we'd protect it" –looking around the place, letting it sink in-

Lieutenant Hahner: "the palace will be better protected by setting these checkpoints active; that way, the forces at the palace can be warned in time from any threads"

Skyla Baeb: "Yes, Crewman. What are you, stupid?"

Hahner: "Have this flare gun, Crewman; if there's trouble, you should get reinforcements from the nearby checkpoints in no time" –hands it to him- "Now, you two will be in charge of this post for the time being. You are a team now, and your greatest strength is your vehicle; in it, you operate as a single unit; Crewman and Gunner. Make yourselves at home, get used to the layout of the area you'll protect; I will be over here calling for a transport back to the palace" –walks away-

Tommy Gun: -suddenly breaks the silent- "anyway, how's your sex life?"

Skyla: "EXCUSE ME?" –slaps Leo across the face very hard-

Leo: "W..what? It was the gun! The gun said that; I swear to god" –shaking in fear while holding his hands before him in a defensive, yet submissive position-

Skyla: "Sure! I think I'll have to establish right here and now who the bitch here is" –walks menacingly towards him- (that's what would happen if Leo had chosen the Tommy Wiseau Gun) –but is suddenly distracted by something-

Leo: "wha..?"

Skyla: "Hey, look at that! It's so cute" –approaches it a little bit-

Leo: "that creature; it looks a lot like the avians. If I was any stupider, I'd say they were the same species"

Hahner: "Oh hey! Yeah, they are in fact very closely related to us; but they're just mindless animals. We call them monkeys" –having walked again up to the humans-

Leo: "Those aren't monkeys; that's more like a cassowary or a turkey... a big one"

Skyla: "there are more coming! Look! They are everywhere now"

Leo: -is attacked and bitten by the first one they saw- "OUCH!"

Hahner: -fires his shotgun to the air- "CHU!" –watches as they all run away- "don't worry; I don't think they'll be coming back, and if they do you know just what to do. Ach! Bird, where is my damn transport? –looks impatient at the road-

Skyla: "Uh.. guys? These "monkeys" are still lurking around"

Hahner: "Just fire a gun if they get closer" –lights up a cigar-

Skyla: "No! Something else is going on! Something weird... check that out"

Leo: "y..you're just trying to scare me" –noticeably scared-

Skyla: "No! I'm serious. Their feathers are turning black ...and their eyes are starting to irradiate a shiny white light; THAT LIGHT IS ALSO COMING FROM THIR MOUTHS!" –notices as some of them threateningly chirp very loud-

Leo: "Oh shit! You're right! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Hahner: "Schnell! Get to the MacHumvee! NOW!"

They get in and get going fast. Skyla Baeb attaches her machine gun to the vehicle and does what she can to keep the creatures off it, while Lieutenant Hahner fires his shotgun from the back hatch and Leo drives as fast as he can.

Hahner: "Let's go to the palace, and fire a flare from the window if you can Leo. This is an emergency situation"

Leo: -fires the flare from the driver's window- "Is this the avian rebellion?"

Hahner: "NO! Notice how when we destabilize their physical bodies, they break into white magic. This is a large scale magic attack; it's too much for us; we need to try and contain them in the palace"

They keep fleeing and fighting their way back to the palace, but are greeted by another surprise; they start being attacked and chased by shiny silver ships that operate like attack helicopters.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Giant Fuck You Laser Part 2**

Mary Sue: "these avian creatures all look so classy and stylish... this one does too, but... well, it definitively looks deadly with his slim, yet strong silhouette. He's just ugly and... unsettling; like, I know I haven't known this species for a long time, but I can tell this one is sick and rotten to the core. Deep down I know that I will be the one to end his life one day"

_°_

Chickenwings: "I am Ser Rafaél Chickenwings; head of the royal guard and most trusted knight of the crown. All my birds are in Magic Island looking after the princess, and I will be here setting you humans in your battle positions; you, human snipers; you will stay right here, where you have a full view of the defensive compound; nothing gets past these bunkers through the valley and into the city, you make sure of that" –points at them raising his eyebrow- "the rest of you, follow me"

Mary Sue: "that's a big, deep, vertigo inducing valley" –takes a deep breath-

Chickenwings: -stops walking- "this is one of our hangars around Featherlin; all pilots, please deploy and orderly choose a ship according to your permitted parameters" (if having chosen the taser, can't aboard an armed ship and vice versa)

Then an alarm goes off and through the speaker a loud voice says: "platform A12 is under attack; I repeat, platform A12 is under attack"

Commander Dickhead: "THAT'S RIGHT ACROSS THE VALLEY SNIPERS! Fire at will but be careful not to hit friendlies at the other side" (the attackers are magic monkeys)

After a while, black ships arrive, deploying silver ones (the black ones work like planes) so Lazar Rankovic takes off to help defend the city.

_°_

Soon, the magic Monkeys are on all platforms and Mary Sue has to fight them up close while also avoiding aerial attacks. But then the silver ships start dropping small devices that glide for a while and then slide slipperilly on the floor until they stop; and when they do, a red light intermits from a raised antenna on top of them.

Chickenwings: -rushes in from the stares with an smg, destroying the unknown devices- "Quick! Destroy those everyone! Commander Dickhead! Order all humans to destroy these things! ...they were last seen in Lindia; one of Ruborsia's moons" –looks worried and deeply concerned-

Everyone prioritized destroying the mysterious devices but it was too late; there are too many of them, and a giant structure that belongs to a ship can be seen beyond Schlapente's atmosphere; so incredibly ominous and colossal.

Chickenwings: "it's over, the city is fucked ...evacuate as many Avian civilians as you can. There's still some time" –looking up at the sky as the gigantic ship starts warming up and preparing for firering its main weapon-

Mary Sue and Lazar Rankovic barely make it to one of the dropships; the only ones that could have gotten them out of there fast enough thanks to their hyper speed feature; something the fighters weren't equipped with. And soon, a blinding giant beam wipes out the city of Featherlin. 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Giant Fuck You Laser Part 3**

Prince Featherick: "I've felt a disturbance in the... the... there has been a disturbance; my coffee is shaking"

Keychain: "The palace is under attack sir"

Featherick: "no... there's something else going on"

Skyla Baeb and Leo arrive to the palace's sand traps with Lieutenant Hahner, and leave their vehicle to quickly take a position in the anti-art artillery. But it doesn't take long after they have been defending the palace against the silver ships for magic monkeys to starts crawling up the walls, which forces them all to fall back and try to protect the palace from the inside.

Lieutenant Hahner: "Keep firering! DON'T LET THEM IN" –yells while holding the magic monkeys off as much as he can-

All the gun fire and magic monkey chirping echoes from the palace's walls as the remaining troops keep falling back from such a massive swarm of magic spawns. This goes on until Clock and Keychain intervene; squeezing all the magic monkeys like bugs and like it was nothing, until eventually the magic presence gives up, taking all of its soldiers away allowing for a deep quiet moment after the storm.

Skyla Baeb: "wow! These synthetic beings are the shit. Are all of them so freaking awesome?"

Hahner: "Actually, the silver ships we've been fighting are synthetic life forms too; they don't have pilots, but a complex mind of their own. They and some other kinds of pilotless ships, including insanely large ones; are all the red aliens left behind ...and we don't know why they fight alongside the Magics but they've been doing it since the Red Alien Extinction"

Skyla: "Why only flying synths? What about Clock and Keychain? Weren't they created by the red aliens too?"

Hahner: "Clock and Keychain are prototypes of what would be synthetic ground troops, but nobody knows if that army was ever actually made"

Clock: "hey! We are carbon based too. How come we don't get to be called organic beings like you do?" –having rudely taken part of the conversation-

Skyla: -looks up at him amazed by his size until she snaps out of it enough to ask him- "a..and, why are you on our side while all other synths want to kill us?"

Hahner: "I think that's enough" –pulls her by the shoulders- "stand straight; here comes the prince" –lets go of her quickly to stand straight himself-

Featherick: "Loyal and mighty warriors of the Avian Kingdom" –watches as everyone bows- "today we scored a victory against our enemies. Not the enemy I or anyone was expecting, but fierceful enemies nevertheless. However, we've suffered numerous loses with this attack; which makes me question our ability to stand against what's yet to come"

Commander Dickhead and Ser Rafaél Chickenwings enter the hallway escorted by some soldiers, including Mary Sue and Lazar Rankovic.

Ser Rafaél Chickenwings: -bows under his cloak- "I'm so sorry to interrupt you my prince, but the city of Featherlin is completely gone" –looks up at him with a dead serious expression-

Featherick: "what are you talking about? What happened Ser Chickenwings?"

Chickenwings: "It was the Giant Fuck You Laser your highness; I never expected to see it in my lifetime" –sighs deeply pretending to care-

Featherick: -punches a pillar in anger- "WHY RED ALIENS? Why have you cursed us by unleashing such.." –looks at Clock and Keychain awkwardly before resuming his speech- "..things in the universe?"

Chickenwings: "amm... your highness; there's something else you need to know; my birds have reported spy cameras on Magic Island"

Featherick: "I mentioned earlier what's yet to come, and that is the avian rebellion. We can't let them know the Princess's location, and if they've found her; we will get to her before them, and with we, I mean you! Bring her to me. I guess it's time for us to get married; that way I'll be crowned according to avian tradition. Take the Mother Goose Ship, and show those rebels who is king of Schlapente!" –hears all the war screaming inspired by his speech-

Mary Sue: "wait... are we like, rescuing a princess? That's like totally sexist and stuff. This is incredibly sexist; what an outrage"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Magic Island Part 1**

/Aboard the Mother Goose/

Mary Sue: "unacceptable! Unthinkable. Like.. I cannot even, guys; I cannot even even"

Lieutenant Hahner: "Mary Sue... is that you? Unglaublich! It IS you" –approaches her-

Mary: "uh..? what?" –looking confused- "and you are...?"

Hahner: "I'm Hahner! We fought together back on Lindia. Don't you remember me? It's funny you don't; cuz I didn't remember you when you greeted me there either. I still don't remember you from before that yet, but you also said I would say something like this one day. Wait a minute.. I'm saying it; ain't that verrückt?" –clearly having a mindfuck-

Mary: "oh boy! Let's just try not to think about it very hard, alright?" –grabs him by the shoulders making him walk with her along the ship's corridors- "Oh my gosh! Are those wolves?"

Hahner: "Ja, we have some wolves working in the ship. Why you ask?"

Mary: "Nothing; it's just nice seeing them again, even if last time I just slaughtered them, hehe" –giggles innocently but her conversation is interrupted by a megaphone with a loud voice-

Loud Voice: "We are approaching Magic Island; everyone get to their deployment positions!"

Mary: "Welp, let's go Hahner" –smiles at him-

Hahner: "I'm staying here; I'm actually this ship's captain"

Mary: "Oh! Good luck captain" –salutes before waving and walking off to her ordered location-

Hahner: "Viel Glück to you too Mary Sue!"

Mary: -thinking to herself- "Ugh! I'm assigned to be dropped with that pretentious, condescending and creepy pajarraco knight; But also Skyla Baeb!" –her mood improves in the course of her own mental sentence- "I haven't seen her since I first arrived on this planet"

Skyla Baeb: "Hey! Over here!" –waves happily next to a heavy duty dropship-

Mary: -runs up to her- "Hey Skyla! What are you up to?"

Skyla: "Look at you girl; haven't you grown? Well; no, but I might have; how could u tell? Anyway, come aboard this ship; there's a MacHumvee inside, we need to be in it from now until we land and probably even longer. Come on" –smiles invitevily at her-

Mary: -gets on one of the back seats of the MacHumvee vehicle while Skyla gets on the turret-

Rafaél Chickenwings: -gets his wing out the passenger's window hitting the door twice- "WE'RE READY FOR TAKE OFF" –hears as the dropship's engines start- "I heard this Leo human is a hell of a driver, WOO! Let's do this!"

Mary: "ugh" –annoyed by every word and action of Ser Chickenwings- "Leo? I don't think they've introduced us yet"

Tommy Gun: "Oh, Hi Mark!"

Mary: "Mark? Who's Mark? My name is Mary Sue"

Leo: "Nice to meet you Mary. It was just my stupid SMG talking"

/Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Mother Goose's hangar/

Commander Dickhead: "Alright corporal Rankovic; I'm gonna need you to take this fighter and lead this flying squad/wing to secure the Princess's evacuation by taking down or disabling as many enemy ships as possible, roger?"

Lazar Rankovic: "Yes sir! I take fighters to island and engage with enemy ships in combat. I'm also prepared to take out ground targets if it's needed from me, sir" –salutes and rests- 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Magic Island Part 2  
**  
The MacHumvee is dropped from about a meter height and immediately starts going fast, picking up sand on its way. Meanwhile, a meaningless conversation takes place among the crew.

Rafaél Chickenwings: "That's it! Head to Leaf Tower as fast as you can, Leo"

Leo: "I'm guessing you mean that giant tower ahead that sticks out like a sore thumb, sir"

Chickenwings: "Exactly! ..uh? Hold on; I'm getting a radio call"

Lieutenant Hahner: "Ser Chickenwings, listen; the whole rebel fleet is approaching the island. They really wanna make sure we have no chance of succeeding. Also, their dropships have been deploying Rocket APC's all over the island; so be careful"

Chickenwings: "Rocket APC's? Against a single MacHumvee? Leo, you really gotta go fast"

Hahner: "it isn't too bad; Corporal Rankovic is a pilot looking after you from above"

After a while of driving and shooting through ambushes from the bushes to enemy vehicles, they stop by a bushy hill with high grass.

Chickenwings: "Alright, Mary Sue; this is your stop"

Mary Sue: "What? Are you gonna leave me behind while there's much enemy activity?"

Chickenwings: "There's an abandoned command post at the top of this hill with some sandbags. From it, you have a clear view of Leaf Tower and the temple complex. Cover us from here and Leo should pick you up at the other side, the temple complex side later if you survive; now move! We gotta go"

Mary: -leaves the vehicle and proceeds to climb the hill as her friends go without her- "welp, this is gonna be particularly dangerous for me... like, did that oversized chicken not see the amount choppers and APC's chasing us? ..now I'm on foot.. and supposed to cover THEM" –sighs-

Skyla Baeb: "Is she going to be fine?"

Chickenwings: "Ye. Oh hey! This is it! Look at them in all their glory!" –refers to the royal guard holding the invasion from the gardens of Leaf tower- "park the vehicle here, Leo"

Skyla: -walking with Leo and Ser Chickenwings- "Why is it called Leaf Tower? I mean.. it doesn't look like a leaf or anything"

Chickenwings: "It's in honor to the Ship Downtaker; his powers are plant related and he is kind of a plant himself so.. we called him Leafy. He turned out to hate that name and prefers to be called simply the Ship Downtaker or SDT for short"

Skyla: "Leafy? ...seriously?" –suddenly gasps deeply- "i..is that?"

Chickenwings: "Yes, our princess. You two stay bowed here while I talk to her" –walks up to her and bows- "My princess, I've arrived; I can have the royal guard escort you safely to the airstrip, slow but sure"

Princess Nuggette: -watering the plants- "There's no time, Lord Chickenwings; the rebel fleet is almost here. I must scape in a fast light vehicle, like the one you just brought me"

Chickenwings: "Yes your highness! I guess it's gonna be just me from the royal guard looking after you"

Nuggette: "No, you've been separated from your birds enough; they need your strength and command... for a special task"

Chickenwings: "I refuse to put your life in hands of... HUMANS! I... I mean, as you wish your highness. What is this task you have in mind?"

Skyla: "She... is... so... CHILLED! Does she not see the literal dog fights going on above us? Does she not hear the explosions? SHE'S WATERING HER PLANTS FOR FUCK'S SAKE! IN THE OPEN! We could be helping Mary Sue right now; she's probably in a lot of trouble"

Leo: "Forget about Mary Sue right now... the princess is our priority"

Nuggette: "I want the royal guard to hold the rebels inside the tower at the underground level. That's the only way you might resist enough for the enemy attack's scale" –steps closer and whispers while signaling him to stand up- "we are waking him up for this"

Chickenwings: "Sweet! That will show them. Alright, your highness; we will protect him until he is fully awaken and then we shall continue fighting by his side" –turns around to call his birds- "Alright Knights, form up! We're holding them inside!"

Nuggette: -walks up to Skyla Baeb and Leo- "Let's go humans. Take me to the airstrip at the other side of this island; the fastest way is through the Temple Complex" –looks at them clumsily get up and bump into each other-

Leo: "Y..yes your highness"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Magic Island Part 3**

Commander Dickhead: "Thanks for keeping the skies clear after helping that MacHumvee reach Leaf Tower, corporal. Now listen closely; there's a special assignment for you. I need you to land on the island's airstrip and look for a Protisto Alien that should be standing next to a big bomber"

Lazar Rankovic: "A Protisto Alien, sir?"

Dickhead: "Yes!" –switches to a more sarcastic tone- "Those Aliens who tried to take over earth 50 years ago. Make sure to smile a lot when you meet him"

Leo: "OMG, your majesty; you're the most beautiful bird lady I've ever seen"

Skyla Baeb: "JESUS CHRIST, LEO! SHUT UP! You're gonna get us executed" –looks down at him from her turret hatch having popped a vain-

Princess Nuggette: "awww! Aren't you the cutest human ever" –smiles while pinching his cheek-

Skyla: -sighs- "when it isn't your Tommy Wiseau Gun, it's you. HEY! Look ahead!" –points with excitement"

Leo: "MARY SUE!" –stops the vehicle close to her-

Mary Sue: -climbs the back compartment showing slight signs of exhaustion- "hey guys"

Leo: -gets the vehicle back on track- "Are you okay, Mary? I think there are wolves fighting for the rebellion, right here on the island"

Mary: "Yes Leo; I just fought waves of them. Effortlessly, of course; with supreme ease"

Skyla: "heh... you're awesome, Mary"

Mary: "Wait a second. That's not Chickenwings..."

Nuggette: "hello there" –turns and smiles warmly at her- "Oh my! I've never seen a transhuman before. Here, inject this into your blood stream" –hands her something-

Mary: "...an element" –goes ahead an injects herself with it-

(Mary Sue got the element of ICE: Slows down movement speed on targets hit by it/She also gets a blue eye)

After a while of driving and fighting through the island's Temple Complex, they start being chased by a tank that they have no way of damaging (although, its weapons can be temporarily jammed if Skyla had chosen the electric machine gun [the Jam doesn't last long at all compared to the amount of hits required to trigger it])

Lazar: -sighs while walking in the open airstrip- "Oh boy, here I go... Uh, excuse me ..sir?"

Shrek: "You must be the human who's gonna be flying this beauty. Hehe, come here! I'm not allowed to fly her anymore but I'll be your copilot"

Lazar: "they should at least have told me about this. What if I wasn't trained to fly bombers?"

Shrek: "Oh! This isn't any ordinary bomber; it's a legendary ship. She's called The Falconian Millennium"

Lazar: "..you have got to be kidding me" –frowns-

Shrek: "These babies here are what make this ship so special" –rolls a big weird black and rounded disk shape with botch his arms- "whenever a missile or an enemy ship gets two close, The Falconian Millennium will release one of these; which will break in the air and quickly little tiny missile-like projectiles, faster than any other ...enough to intercept anything. They are guided by a series of laser pointers on the ship's armor"

Lazar: "that... does not seem practical at all"

Shrek: "HEY! OVER HERE! –waves at Leo and Skyla's MacHumvee- "Alright, quick! Let's go in the cockpit. This human here on one of the guns is Sergeant Guy, by the way. Let's go"

Lazar: "nice to meet you Sergeant" –salutes quickly on his way to the cockpit-

Random Guy: "just call me Random"

Leo, Skyla, Mary and the princess leave the MacHumvee to quickly aboard the Falconian Millennium and while they're at it; the tank that was chasing them misses a shot nearby, which causes the ground to shake a bit.

Leo: -holds the princess after the impact almost made her trip and both blush-

Shrek: "Hey! Left Gunner! JUST FIRE AT THE TANK!" –his voice is drowned by the sound of the MacHumvee exploding by another shot of the tank-

Leo: "M...my car!" –tears up a bit-

Skyla: "HEY! I kind of grew attached to that car!" –fires the ship's machine gun at the tank and is deeply amazed of how quick the amazingly rapid fire breaks through the armor and makes it explode into pieces- "...oh my god... I think I'm in love"

Shrek: "Oh Yeah BABY! The Falconian Millennium is at it again! With an almost whole new crew, we're gonna be unstoppable!"

Lazar: "I don't think any of the people who just got aboard, mean to stay very long"

Shrek: "Stop ruining the moment! Gunners! I don't think those rebel pilots up there want to let us take off; you know what to do"

Skyla: -covered in tears of joy while her voice is cracking a bit- "it's... it's cutting through them like butter.. they explode just by the stream of bullets touching them.. the fire rate is so incredibly high ...it's the most beautiful thing I've seen" –cries outta happiness while taking down enemy fighters with the Falconian Millennium's artillery-

Then they finally take off and fly towards a safe landing in the Mother Goose's hangar, escorted by the remaining pilots under Lazar's command; how many they would be while continuing to have to fight attacking ships as the whole rebel fleet is after the Mother Goose Stapler ship. Meanwhile, this conversation takes place:

Mary: "that's a.. umm.. a Protisto Alien in there, isn't it?"

Leo: "Yes, Mary"

Mary: "Do you by any chance know how the invasion on earth ended?"

Leo: "how could you not know that?"

Mary: "uh.. I wasn't paying attention on history class..?" –cracks an awkward smile-

Leo: "The invasion was stopped by two magic beings; the Ship Downtaker and Electro-ball..."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Spiral Bunker Part1**

Captain Hahner: "the whole rebel fleet is after us, they've formed a blockade that is approaching us from the north; rendering us unable to go back home. If we try going over them from above the atmosphere, they'll quickly catch up and we'll find them closely face to face; our only chance is to go around the planet"

Princess Nuggette: "do you mean going over their whole continent, captain? That, in my opinion; is asking to be taken down"

Hahner: "they would have needed to know we were going to do this beforehand in order to plan anything effective your highness. This is probably going to take them by surprise and they won't have time to do anything... Besides, this is a Stapler type ship; designed by the red aliens themselves; they can throw as many rocks as they want at us for the whole 5 minutes we will be flying over their beaks"

The crew proceeds to follow Captain Hahner's plan, but then; the Mother Goose Stapler ship starts getting hit by all sorts of ground artillery and some sort of rays that severely slow it down almost to a halt above the first enemy beach they flew over.

Colonel Dickhead: "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Hahner: "Beruhigen Sie sich Human! I think I got a plan"

Dickhead: "is it as brilliant as going around the planet just to return to avian kingdom territory?"

Hahner: "it's dumber, and far riskier ...but it's our only chance of getting the princess out of this alive"

Skyla Baeb: -leans confidently on a table- "hey Leo, it was great fighting together; it really was, but guess what. I'm the Falconian Millennium's new official left gunner, which means, we're gonna be going our separate ways from now on" –offers him a handshake-

Tommy Gun: "YOU'RE TEARING ME APART LISA!"

Leo: -shakes her hand- "it's cool"

Mary Sue: "Congratulations in your promotion Skyla" –smiles warmly at her-

Dickhead: -approaches them- "Leo! Mary Sue! Listen closely!" –walks side to side with his hands on his lower back while giving them a speech- "these are hard times, and we are assembling an emergency special team in charge of taking the princess into an abandoned ancient structure down below... for some reason, Captain Hahner thinks it is a great idea. This team I'm talking about consist of you two, a wolf that really REALLY thinks she can do this" –coughs- "..females" –shakes his head in disappointment- "The Princess herself... yeah, she's more than the VIP this time because she a strong independent bird woman all of a sudden"

Mary: -thinking to herself- "OMG, you sexist asshole; how would I gladly hang you by the balls right now"

Dickhead: "and then there's me; I'll deliver the vehicle in which we shall scape... by going deeper into the ancient ruin apparently... somehow"

Hahner: -steps in joining the conversation- "It is the Spiral Bunker; it is billions of miles long and goes deep into the planet overlapping with itself and stops right where it starts to get too hot. It was built by the red aliens when our animal ancestors had just been brought to this planet; they built it to give us a chance to hide if the magic beings ever came back. Sadly, it cannot be used to reach Avian kingdom Territory, but you can keep escaping inside it until the our whole army comes to reinforce us and deliver their machtvoll punishment to those rebels"

Dickhead: "uh... right! So, Leo; you'll be the only male in our improvised special team until you join me; I'll be your gunner for the caterpillar armored, but until then; you'll really have to carry your team, and I feel for you.. you know.. being all females and all"

Mary: -thinks- "I'm gonna fucking rip your guts out right here, right now" –her murderous thoughts are interrupted by the sight of a familiar face- "..is that ...could it be?"

Karoll Vizuet: "hey guys, are we gonna save this princess or what?"

Mary: "...how are you so young still?"

Karoll: "1. I could ask you the same question 2. Really long lives are just one of the perks of being transorganic"

Mary: "are you transorganic too?"

Karoll: "all wolves are transorganic; the ones who aren't can't talk or hold guns, can they? Also, sorry about trying to kill you last time we saw each other"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: Spiral Bunker Part 2**

The team is dropped on the water next to the beach; there's actually a lot of space between them but the water part is so shallow, they can go on foot. The team focuses on reaching a ruin fortress ahead in which enemy forces are entrenched and firering one single machine gun and possibly mortars, which make huge water splashes all around them.

Karoll Vizuet: "They could really get lucky with one of these mortars; I won't take a chance, see you ahead" –swoops ahead into the fortress with her teleportation power-

Mary Sue: "We can advance faster while she's clearing that position. Let's move people!"

Everything from their footsteps to the bullets hitting the water, to the mortars make them look like badasses in a kickass moment of awesomeness until they reach land and start going up a sand slope full of ancient buildings and stares, making them fight their way up; to where's a laser cannon shooting at the Mother Goose stapler ship. They take the position, which consist on a small round bunker with one underground floor. Then they get contacted by Captain Hahner.

Captain Hahner: "You made it up the hill! Good work Team! That building to your right is the entrance to Spiral Bunker. Colonel Dickhead had to go some miles ahead the structure to where he could get the Armored Caterpillar vehicle in, with the help of one human soldier; now I want you to meet with him inside and drive as fast as you can before the rebels swarm on you"

Mary: "Aye, Captain!"

Hahner: "Oh yeah! There's one more thing. The rebel fleet's flag ship was getting really greedy earlier; making it break off formation and come at us ...it caused it to be taken down by the Mother Goose's artillery and it crashed into the desert. We believe General Beakins was there; he's the leader of the avian rebellion, and it may end if we kill him. But, since we're in such a delicate situation; it would be irresponsible to send people after him right now ...unless it was a single individual; someone so incredibly efficient, they could go into a fallen enemy mother ship and be able to murder everyone inside while chasing down an important leader ...and by that I mean DU! Mary Sue, you already helped them get pass the hardest part; now go for General Beakins! And end this war right here and now"

Mary: "Yes Captain, you can count on me. Hey.. Karoll, you're in charge now; take good care of the avian princess ...and of Leo too"

Karoll: "Alright, Mary" –reloads her weapon and starts walking to Leo and Princess Nuggette-

Mary: "W..wait!"

Karoll: -goes back on her few taken steps- "yes? What is it?"

Mary: "D..do you have any plans after this? Like.. c..could we go out or something?" –blushing outta control-

Karoll: "Uh.. sorry girl. I'm not into chicks"

Mary: "Oh! Alright then. Cool.. b..bye!" –takes the hint while awkwardly scratching the sweaty back of her neck. Then steals an enemy hover-cycle and heads to the fallen ship-

_°_

Mary Sue drops down on the metal floor of the enemy ship's insides while it's all tilted from the ship having crashed at an angle. She walks stealthily while getting no signs of activity; then, she eventually starts finding dead bodies and floating black feathers while an unsettling mood starts setting in. She keeps exploring the ship until she finally hears something ...gunfire.

Mary: "Stop right there!" –points her secondary weapon at an avian enemy through a glass-

General Beakins: "This glass is bullet proof, human. Go away! I really don't wanna harm you ...none of us ever wanted to harm a human. But the god damned kingdom bought a bunch of you ...and then we had no choice"

Mary: "Wait a second... you are General Beakins, aren't you? Surrender! I'll get you sooner or later" –tightens her grip on her gun-

Beakins: "We don't have to be enemies. I care more about humans than Prince Featherick could ever have made you believe... think about this. I'll come out the other side of this hallway since there's no way to shut down the emergency glass; and if you don't try to kill me I'll take it as we're friends now, but I warn you; I'm a hell of a warrior" –pulls out two smg's and dual wields them to take out a bunch of magic monkeys coming out from every direction-

Mary: -Quickly reacts as there are magic monkeys coming at her from her side of the glass too-

(the end of this chapters depends of Mary Sue's decision as whether to eliminate the avian rebel general or not)


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 SEASON FINALE: Spiral Bunker Part 3**

Karoll Vizuet: "Hey guys, Colonel Dickhead informed us of a rebel avian squad having entered this command building from the opened straight tunnel we're supposed to drive through, so he can't engage them from there. Right now, those birds are searching for us from the lower platforms; so get ready" –talking to them from the other side of the door while leaning on the wall as she receives a transmission from Captain Hahner-

Captain Hahner: "Karoll, according to Dickhead's description of the enemy team; they could very possibly be part of an elite force known as The Mildly Annoyed Birds. Bring your A game for the princess's sake. Out!"

Karoll: -turns around and proceeds to go through the door- "Did you hear that? It looks like..." –is stopped and paralyzed by the sight of Leo and Princess Nuggette making out-

Leo: -sweats cold while trying to pull out an awkward smile-

Karoll: -drops her jaw-

/pacifist ending/

If Leo, Skyla Baeb and Lazar Rankovic had chosen and used non-lethal equipment, and had gotten to this part without killing anyone; this is what would happen:

Karoll: -approaches Leo as he's preparing his taser for the upcoming battle and wraps her arm over his shoulders- "you don't want us to harm those birds, do you?"

Princess Nuggette: -goes in front of him putting her wings on his chest while looking deeply into his eyes with tender care- "Karoll and I are wielding lethal weapons, you know?"

Karoll: "If you want to spare this Mildly Annoyed Birds team, you'll have to fight them alone with your tactically crippling equipment... but, I know you can do it. We'll stay behind and wait for it to end"

Then Leo would proceed to stun and cuff the Mildly Annoyed Birds agents right before Colonel Dickhead enters the scene.

Commander Dickhead: "What's this? Are we taking prisoners or what?" –walks around the immobilized individuals on the floor- "I know what you've been up to" –suddenly starts killing the defenseless Mildly Annoyed Birds agents with his pistol-

Leo: "NO!" –charges at Dickhead, tackling him onto the ground-

Dickhead: -knocks Leo unconscious by hitting his head with his pistol's handle, and then tases him with his own taser afterwards just to be sure, before standing and shaking the dust off his uniform-

Karoll: -rushes to arrive at the scene- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Dickhead: "am I doing something wrong?" –kills the rest of the immobilized individuals-

Nuggette: "What have you done to Leo?" –seems profoundly worried-

Dickhead: "He'll be fine, your highness" –pulls out his radio and clicks it- "We're ready to get going, Captain Hahner. Just one problem; we're gonna have to leave Leo behind for extraction"

Hahner: "that's gonna be extremely difficult in this situation and you know it. Any reason for leaving him behind?"

Dickhead: "He's been showing a high amount of compassion for the enemy"

Hahner: "Yes commander, I've also noticed it. You've made the right decision; leaving him behind is what's best for the mission right now. Oh! Listen closely Commander! We've detected a huge problem heading your way; you'll be getting air support from the Falconian Millennium to help you with that"

Dickhead: "Forget it captain; the Falconian Millennium's artillery has been nerfed. I think the humans Skyla Baeb and Lazar Rankovic have also been engaging in pacifism; I want them detained and sent back to earth along with Leo when this is over... I'll have to do this alone"

Hahner: "you're right! Aborting the Falconian Millennium's participation right now. Now we all depend on you, Colonel Dickhead; you're braver than I thought..."

/Normal Ending (cannon)/

If only Leo had been a pacifist or him and just one of the other two characters; Karoll and Nuggette would have just fought by his side, killing anyone Leo would stun.

If Leo hadn't been a pacifist; they would have just fought the Mildly Annoyed Birds normally and Colonel Dickhead would have had no problem letting the Falconian Millennium help them, even if Skyla, Lazar or both had been pacifists.

No-one having been a pacifist, also counts as the Normal Ending.

Dickhead: "Everyone, get in! oh! Except for you, Karoll; no room for stinky wolves in this vehicle"

Karoll: "What? I'm in charge of the princess. Mary Sue told me to take care of her and make sure she survived"

Dickhead: "isn't it obvious I'm the one in charge now? Beat it wolf! Call for your extraction"

Hahner: "Mother Goose to Falconian Millennium, do you copy?"

Lazar Rankovic: "we copy, Mother Goose. What are the instructions?"

Hahner: "your target approaches the bunker quickly from south-east, use the Falconian Millennium's artillery to slow it down for as long as you can"

Lazar: "Roger that! Falconian Millennium out"

Skyla Baeb: "Pfff! Did I hear that right, Sergeant Guy? They were talking about slowing down the target"

Random Guy: "Yes, that's what I heard. What's the problem Skyla?"

Skyla: "Are you serious? These guns obliterate (or disable weapon systems in case of a pacifistic Skyla) in a fraction of a second ...Slow the target down.. PFFF! Come on!" (The other gun would be electric too in case of a pacifistic Lazar)

Lazar: "Gunners! We're overflying it! FIRE!"

Random: "There it is!"

Skyla: "I see it! What the fuck? It's something sprinting on foot... and it isn't dead yet. I've been shooting at it"

Lazar: "What is it that we're facing Shrek?"

Shrek: "That's E-dubbbz ...the anti-Leafy. Of course he would be fighting for the rebels..." –seems thoughtful-

Lazar: "What? What is it?" –is notified of incoming missiles on the control panel- "CYKA BLYET!"

Skyla: "IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!" –shouts as the missiles are stopped by the Falconian Millennium's interceptive system but the being himself has jumped and has now adjusted his trajectory towards the ship by using jet propellers on his body-

Shrek: "JUST FIRE AT HIM! KNOCK HIM OFF COURSE! HE CAN'T KEEP HIMSELF VERY LONG IN THE AIR; AND IF HE JUMPS AGAIN, HIT HIM AGAIN!" –notices Lazar's stare after finishing shouting advice- "Oh yeah! E-dubbbz; he's a synthetic being, modified by the rebellion to be especially effective against the Ship Downtaker"

E-dubbbz: -shoots some missiles at the bunker's wall, making himself an entrance-

Skyla: "...there are synths fighting for all sides then ...HE HAS ENTERED THE BUNKER!"

Shrek: "Good job everyone! We did what we could. Welp, let's call it a day" –brings out a pack of beer- "BEERS FOR EVERYONE! Hey gunners, come to the cockpit. Speaking of beer, you wouldn't wanna mess with General Beakins's girlfriend.. that bitch is craaaazy" –whistles happily- "Hey Lazar, did I ever tell you that somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me?" –takes a zip of beer- "well, it's not like I was the sharpest ...uh? What's wrong buddy?"

Lazar: -looking at Shrek with angry and determined seriousness- "Gunners! Go back to your guns. This isn't over... and hang on REAL tightly" –bombs the Bunker's ceiling-

Shrek: "...eh! Come on Lazar; I appreciate your enthusiasm, but what do you expect to achieve now? There's nothing we can do" –becomes far more nervous as the turbulence increases while Lazar is performing a loop-

Lazar: "WE... ARE... GOING ...IN! –gets the Falconian Millennium through the smoke of his previous bombing-

Dickhead: "What... in the actual... fuck?" –reacts perplexed by the sight of the Falconian Millennium flying over his vehicle, along the infinite vastness of The Spiral Bunker-

Random: "...uh ...let's ammm... ahem! ...let's keep slowing down the target. What do you think Skyla?"

Skyla: "Yes... certainly ...let's do that Sergeant Guy" –both act astonished-

Shrek: -completely speechless while covered in spilled beer with an utter panic expression-

Not only is E-dubbbz chasing the armored caterpillar, but there are high bridge passages all throughout the bunker, on which there are rebels shooting at the armored and the ship, along with ground barricades they have to break through. Only with the two additional guns from the Falconian Millennium, could the armored caterpillar be gotten pass this much unexpected rebel resistance.

But then, there's a point where the Spiral Bunker really opens up in wideness; revealing an immeasurable abyss below the bridge the Caterpillar is on. There are several other small bridges all around with armed rebels but none of them are shooting now... deafening silence steals the scene ...until...

Dickhead: "w..where has the Falconian Millennium gone?" -breathes heavily unable to comprehend what just happened-

Then, all of the rebels break from their momentary trance and start firering at the caterpillar; there are rockets and grenades involved but hopefully the princess's scape vehicle isn't stopped by any of it.

Leo: "...we're not gonna make it without the Falconian Millennium's support.. w..what happened to it?"

Nuggette: "I have no idea, but you can do it babe; you're the best driver I've ever seen"

Leo: "B..b..ba..BABE?" –blushing uncontrollably-

Nuggette: -giggles but then breaks out of it with a serious expression- "Hey! Commander Dickhead?"

Dickhead: "Yes, your highness?" –trying to focus on the shooting of the main gun-

Nuggette: "Do you have anything against wolves?"

Dickhead: "Not wolves as a whole, your majesty; but that Karoll Vizuet ...I know her. She was still very loyal to the red aliens back in the battle of Lindia ...she killed my men ...all two of them ...your majesty"

Lazar: "OH MY GOD! I've blacked out for a second... everything went white for me. I hope you took the controls while I was gone, Shrek"

Shrek: "I'm afraid I blacked out as well, sir. But, I think we're still flying! That's a miracle, considering how tight was the tunnel you had to fly in... Wait a minute. Where are we?"

Lazar: "We appear to be somewhere else... and the cockpit is full of black feathers ...with shiny white edges" –tries to blow some away from him and the controls-

Shrek: -takes a peak towards the load compartment and sees feathers flying out the hatches while the gunners are still unconscious- "Fly steady! Let me see if the gunners are fine" –walks up to them and some of his concern is put to rest by them being able to wake up and report being fine-

Lazar: "We are flying... along a giant metal wall, with everything else being an infinite white space... we might get lost if we separate from the wall"

Shrek: "...that's implying we aren't lost already" –says while going through the cockpit's door while heading back to his sit-

Lazar: "you are right. Hey look! there's an opening, a gap in the wall; it's extremely wide, let's go through" –he steers in the gap and is able to see a very small bridge connecting the two structures as he's flying over it- "It looks like there's more white at the other side. I'll go through but if there's nothing more than white, we have to come back around and try dropping someone on that bridge... I think I saw doors at each end of it"

Shrek: "Yes sir.. Woah! The light is getting intense! Keep flying straight Lazar... I can't see anything"

Lazar: "me neither! DAMN IT!"

After a while, Lazar is able to see a bright and colorful brick-like structure ahead; to which he can't react properly and end up side crashing angularly enough to have a kind of forced landing instead of instant death. The bricks don't make any sense; they go in an incomprehensible pattern. Sometimes the ship is sliding and sparkling along the bricks, and sometimes it's doing it on pure non-textured whiteness; but it doesn't stop sliding since they appear to be heading down an invisible slop, until the brick structure goes on a zigzag and suddenly the ship turns over frontally till crashing down upside-down.

Lazar: -wakes up with a bloody cough sometime after the crash- "S..Shrek! ...wake up ...Shrek?" –shakes him about by the shoulders before realizing he's dead- "CYKA BLIAT!" –crawls out the reversed cockpit door and falls weekly onto the ship's ceiling as the impact makes him roll a bit in pain-

Skyla: -stares at Lazar while letting out a sad sigh from the other side of the ship's ceiling on her knees- "Sargent Guy didn't make it..."

Lazar: "neither did Shrek. Come on! We need to get off this ship before it explodes or something" –makes her stand up taking her by the hand and both jump off one of the hatch gates-

Skyla: -breaks the silence after a while of them both just sitting tired on the bricks- "H..hey pilot, look! I think I found what made the ship tilt at the end. I've been trying to squash this beetle for a while, but it's made out of diamond or something... I think the ship did a front flip when hitting it, don't you think?"

Lazar: -looks at her with an annoyed expression- "And that would be the weirdest thing to happen today, left gunner? Need I remind you how much white there is all around us? It's a lot of white.. all white except for this brick looking line on the floor ...we are lost in limbo or something. AND YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT AN INDESTRUCTABLE BEETLE"

Skyla: "it's also green by the way.. and... YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH AND ASSHOLE ABOUT IT! Don't you see how easily I could take you in a fight? And my name is Skyla FYI, not left gunner"

Lazar: -sighs- "my name isn't Pilot either ...uh?" –is interrupted by a twister of black feathers getting thicker and thicker before them until a giant black bird takes shape-

Skyla: "what the..."

White Bird: "I am the White Bird"

Skyla: "you're black tho..."

White Bird: "Silence! Once you tell me what I need to know, Sargent Random Guy... I'll be undefeatable! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" –flies uncomfortably close to Lazar- "And you WILL give me all of the information... or else I'll keep you here forever!"

Lazar: ...ammm...

Skyla: "Sargent guy is dead"

White Bird: "WHAT? NOOOOO! ...now I'll never know! I could leave you two to rot here forever instead.. but that's not even fun anymore.. to hell with you!"

Skyla Baeb and Lazar Rankovic let out their final scream of death as the feathers unfold again and cut them to pieces in a bloody and painful death.

Dickhead: "hey! There's that robot again... hehe.." –shakes nervously while firering at it- "I swear I'm hitting it ..but" –starts dropping tears of fear- It's not Slowing down... it's not..."

Hahner: -looks down holding his head in regret while listening to Dickhead's break down through the radio while everyone standing behind him seem deeply worried-

After the crew had left the tunnel part of the bunker and was now going through a series of buildings that reached the ceiling now higher than ever, E-dubbbz jumps ahead of the armored caterpillar and chops down with his claw at the front part of it at the moment of landing, causing the vehicle to take a frenetically fast spinning flight until crashing on the floor some meters ahead.

Leo: -crawls out the trashed vehicle backwards while helping out the princess while being watched by standing creatures that stand next to E-dubbbz, whose feet enter the frame- "A..are you okay princess? C..come on, you're almost out"

Nuggette: -steps off the vehicle and hugs Leo tightly, having seen what's in front of her-

Leo: -cracks a little tired smile- "w..we crashed but.. it's okay. We should be far enough inside the bunker; it's supposed to be completely abandoned anyway ...right? hehe"

Nuggette: -looks deeply into Leo's eyes, while holding and caressing his cheeks without saying a word as she has noticed his denial and complete utter fear-

A figure steps forward ahead of E-dubbbz and speaks with a firm voice: "Aim your weapons at princess Nuggette" –raises her arm getting a fire signal ready-

Nuggette: -wipes her tears and asks with a cracked voice- "Could I at least know who gets the honor of killing me?"

Leo: -hiding his face against Nuggette's neck while holding her shakily tight-

I am Pochola Flappings Bier... Just call me Pochola Bier: -answers the figure-

Pochola Bier: "I am general Beakins's girlfriend, and he left me in command of this army you see now before you... including the mighty E-dubbbz. Now, the first thing my boyfriend and I are gonna do after the kingdom has fallen is to set humans free from this conflict ...so, human, please; step off the line of fire and let's get this over with"

Leo: -screams loudly- "NEVER!"

Pochola: "Then there's nothing I can do to save this single human, is there? FIRE AT MY SIGNAL!"

Tommy Gun: "everybody betrayed me; I'm fed up with this world"

Leo's and Princess Nuggette's blood is spilled all over the crashed armored caterpillar that lied behind them...


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: Extra Details.**

SHIELD:

Level 1: regenerates after a while of being away from damage. Takes a third of the damage.  
Level 2: releases an elemental wave when struck by a melee attack (Fire shield/Ice shield/Explosive shield). Absorbs two thirds of the taken damage.  
Level 3: Absorbs 100% of the taken damage.

INVISIBILITY:

Level 1: Go invisible for a limited amount of time. A cool down period starts after going visible again.  
Level 2: Release an elemental wave when turning invisible for an easier scape.  
Level 3: No limit for being invisible as long as not performing any attack.

TELEPORTATION:

Level 1: Pick any ground surface within a certain range to teleport to. (cool down period implied [short])  
Level 2: Release an elemental wave around the landing area.  
Level 3: No limit range for teleportation.

PSYCHOKINESIS:

Level 1: Throw objects around with your mind. (No cool down)  
Level 2: Every thrown object releases an elemental wave when hitting a surface or a target.  
Level 3: Throw enemies as well.

WIND STORM:

Level 1: Send shit flying with a forward moving tornado. Charge up for a hurricane (short cool down)  
Level 2: Elemental effects on all hit targets and objects (Shit goes flying extra high and far when mixed with explosion [Fire Storm/Ice Storm/Explosive Storm])  
Level 3: It will keep going until stopped by a pronounced wall.

CYBER ENGINEER:

Level 1: Select any ground surface to put a sentry gun (very long cool down) charge up to put a mine instead (far shorter cool down)  
Level 2: Elemental bullets for the sentry and elemental effect for the mine's explosion.  
Level 3: Sentries and mines can be put on all surfaces, including walls and ceilings.

ELEMENTS: Besides their combinations with powers; they work by their own. Grenades are infinite and operate by a cool down period as well; when porting an element, any grenade thrown will have an elemental effect and whit its explosion, a rage period will be triggered in which all fired projectiles will be elementally charged. 


End file.
